Baby Blue
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: What if Emma hadn't given Henry up? How would her and Regina's lives change?
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan never intended to be a mother. But she had gotten pregnant at seventeen anyway. And now as a blonde nurse with a smile handed her the little blue bundle Emma cried really. Sincerely. Cried. She had been hell bent on giving him up; they had given her an hour with him just in case she changed her mind. And with in five seconds she had. The baby cried in her arms so Emma quickly racked her brain and some how came up with a lullaby.

_"Dream of now, dream of then. Dream of a love song that might have been. Do I love you? Oh, yes, I love you. And I'll bravely tell you But only when we dream again. Sweet and low, sweet and low, How sweet that mem'ry how long ago Forever? Oh, yes forever. Will I ever tell you? Ah- no."_ The baby had fallen asleep in her arms by then Emma smiled down at the beautiful soul in her arms she had exchanged a few letters with a woman named Regina Mills early on in her pregnancy she, it had been decided would adopt the baby. But now as Emma held her son she knew she could never give him away. She loved him too much.

"Ms. Swan?" The blonde nurse poked her head into Emma's room _had it been an hour already?_

"I've changed my mind" Emma said

"I'm keeping my son." The nurse smiled

"Wonderful! Would you like a picture with him?" Emma smiled

"Yes" the nurse fished a small camera out of her pocket and snapped the photo.

"He's beautiful Ms. Swan have you picked out a name for him?" It was then Emma realized she hadn't she struggled to remember what Regina Mills had told her she'd name him Howard? Humphrey? No... Henry that's what she had said!

"Yes his name is Henry" the nurse smiled and turned to leave mother and son alone.

"Oh wait!" Emma cried after her

"Could you print off a copy of the picture and get me some paper and a pen?" The nurse nodded and fetched Emma the items and as Henry slept in the clear little bed next to her bed Emma composed the hardest letter she'd ever written.

* * *

Regina Mills paced back and forth back and forth through her foyer. _Where the hell was Gold? He was supposed to be here an hour ago!_ Suddenly there was a knock at the door and it took everything in Regina not to bolt for the door. Instead she opened the door to see Gold standing on her porch no baby boy in sight. Fear gripped Regina as Gold reached into his pocket and handed Regina a white envelope with her name scrawled on it.

"I'm so sorry Madame Mayor" Gold said before he left _sorry for what? WHAT HAPPENED!? _Regina wanted to scream after him but he was gone so she shut the front door and made her way to the parlor she quickly fixed her self a drink (one percent apple cider, 99 percent whisky) And chugged half of it before opening the letter with trembling hands. Inside was a letter on St. Joseph's hospital stationary she forced herself to read the letter as her stomach twisted it's self in knots of dread.

_Dear Regina Mills,_

_ I don't really know how to say this but… I'm sorry I know you really, really, REALLY wanted him and I have no doubt in my mind you would've given him a good home and lots of love. But I'm keeping him, they gave me an hour to be with him just incase I changed my mind you know? And the second I held him he stole my heart. He is so beautiful and I know you would've loved him but I am his mother and I cannot give him away. I love him Regina. I named him Henry for you Henry David Swan. You said once Henry was your father's name and he truly looks like a Henry. In closed is a photo of him and me and I vow I'll keep in touch with you so you can see him grow up._

_I hope you understand,_

_ Emma Swan_

Regina nearly crumpled up the letter and threw it in the fire as she snatched the photo from the envelope, it was an image of a blonde, smiling woman holding a sleeping baby boy in her arms. Regina nearly cried he was perfect and her wasn't _hers_ numbly, drink forgotten Regina found a frame and put the framed photo on her desk so she could always look upon the face of her _almost _baby. _Almost_ the word tore at Regina's heart she had been so close to having him for her own _her _Henry. But he wasn't her Henry he was Emma Swan's Henry _at least_ she thought _I can watch him grow up from afar._

**_Tada! May become more not sure yet... please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

A year later Regina was shuffling through her mail when she came across a package addressed to her from Tallahassee, Florida _who do I know in Florida? _She wondered as she opened the package. Inside was a single videotape and a note that read, _'the first birthday'_ Regina's eyes widened and she hurried to her parlor to watch the tape.

* * *

_Today is the big day _Emma thought as she crept into her son's bedroom. Her baby boy was turning one. Carefully stepping over Lego Bricks, Hot Wheels, and Henry's favorite fire truck. Emma tiptoed to the bed where her son slept.

"Henry. Come on buddy time to get up." Emma said in a sing songy voice as she gently shook her son. The stubborn little boy snuggled into his pillow refusing to wake up.

"Henry" Emma tried shaking him again but to no avail, the little boy refused to get up. Emma sighed

"Alright, I guess I just going to have to tickle you!" Emma cried attacking her son's sides, Henry squealed and burst into fits of laughter as Emma tickled him. Finally Emma relented, but not before blowing a raspberry on her sons tummy.

"Mama!" He giggled as she scooped him into her arms and carried him out to his special birthday breakfast.

"Good morning my little prince, did you sleep well?" Henry nodded as Emma sat him down in his high chair.

"Happy birthday Henry" Emma smiled switching on her video camera she'd set up the night before and placing a plate of pancakes in front of her son. After breakfast Emma watched Henry open the presents she'd gotten him. His eyes lit up when he saw a cheap plastic sword was among these gifts, instantly Henry started playing with it, he spent the rest of the morning fighting off invisible foes and a dragon to save his mother who was locked in a tower.

"My hero" Emma laughed kissing her sons cheek and stealing a glance at the clock in the kitchen, it was almost time for Henry's nap. Henry reached for her sleepily rubbing one eye. With a smile Emma picked him up and laid down on the couch with Henry snuggled up on her chest, Emma rubbed his back and hummed to him as his eyes began to droop, getting heavier, and heavier, and heavier until they closed minutes past and Emma could swear he was asleep so she stopped humming. It was then Henry's groggily little voice broke the silence.

"I wove you Mommy" he said softly. Tears sprung to Emma's eyes and she smiled.

"I love you too Henry, _so_ much."

* * *

Tears poured down Regina's face as the screen cut to black. She had never thought herself an envious person. Why should she be? She had everything, revenge on Snow White, power… but in that moment Regina Mills the Evil Queen was jealous of a single mother in Tallahassee named Emma Swan, because she had something Regina didn't have… Emma Swan had _Henry._

**_Ok so I'm continuing! Please Review and enjoy!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Nine years passed and eventually Regina and Emma lost contact. It wasn't unexpected, Emma and Henry rarely stayed anywhere very long. Emma arrived home to her apartment. It was her twenty-eighth birthday and already she just wanted it to be over. She opened a box with a cupcake inside, and put a single, star-shaped candle on top and lit it. Henry came out of his room and smiled,

"Hi Mom!"

"Hey kid, sorry it's so late," Henry shrugged and sat next her at the counter. They leaned on the counter and stared at the cupcake.

"You gonna make a wish or let the candle melt all over it?" Henry asked after a while. Emma sighed

"Another banner year." She closed her eyes, and made a wish,

"Hey, kid… why don't we bail this place huh? Start over, somewhere _fresh_, somewhere new." Emma said as Henry wandered off to his room he returned with two packed suitcases. _Had he been waiting for this?_

"I get to pick the place this time? You promised" he said

"When?" Emma frowned

"Last time. You said 'Henry, next time we leave you can pick where we go. I promise'" Emma frowned. She _had _promised.

"Ok Kid where do you want to go?" Emma asked taking one of the suitcases from her son, and heading towards the door.

"Storybrooke, Maine." Henry said cheerfully

"Storybrooke? Seriously?" Emma said _what kind of name is that?_

"Yep." Henry said as Emma grabbed her keys

"Alrighty, then. Let's go to Storybrooke."

_**Short. Sorry, Review please?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Emma and Henry finally arrived in Storybrooke after hours of driving.

"Okay, kid. We're here now what?" Emma looked around at the main street. Boy, did Henry know how to pick 'em. This place was freaking small town U.S.A!

"How about we start with a place to stay, I saw a Bed & Breakfast a few feet back." Henry said Emma looked over at her son a smirked _smart ass_ she thought as she turned the car around and searched for the Bed & Breakfast Henry had mentioned.

* * *

Sure enough there was a place up the road called Granny's Bed and Breakfast. _Such a generic name_ Emma though as she and Henry hauled their luggage up the stairs of the B&B. Inside, an argument could be heard.

"You're out all night, and now you're going out again." An elderly woman Emma assumed was Granny said to a young woman who must've been her grandaughter.

"I should have moved to Boston." The young woman snapped

"I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the eastern seaboard." Granny said sarcasticly

"Excuse me? We'd like a room." Emma said

"Really?" Granny seemed shocked _must be having a hard time _Emma thought

"Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally, there's an upgrade fee for the square but, as rent's due, I'll wave it." Granny babbled

"Square is fine." Emma said

"Now, what's the name?" Granny asked

"Swan. Emma Swan." Emma smiled

"_Emma._" Emma jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see a man she'd never seen before smiling at her

"What a lovely name." He said

"Thanks." Emma said protectively pulling Henry closer to her. Granny passed the man a roll of bills.

"It's all here." She told him

"Yes, yes, of course it is, dear. Thank you." He said taking the money and turning to Emma and Henry.

"You enjoy your stay…_Emma._" Emma didn't relax her hold on Henry until he was gone.

"Who's that?" She asked weirded out.

"Mr. Gold." Replied the young woman, Emma realized she hadn't caught her name.

" He owns this place."

"The inn?" Emma asked

"No, the town." Granny said _how do you own a town?_ Emma wondered

"So, how long will you be with us?" Granny asked

"A week. Just a week. We'll try to find our own place by then." Emma smiled at Henry who smiled back.

"Great." Granny said, taking a key from the wall and handing it to Emma.

"Welcome to Storybrooke." As Emma and Henry climbed the stairs to their bedroom they were unaware that the town clock, which had never before moved in the history of the town, started to work.

_**And you all questioned how I'd get her to Storybrooke ;) Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Early the next morning Emma and Henry got up and ate breakfast at Granny's diner.

"So Kid, I'm going to enroll you in school, you ready?" Emma asked as She paid their bill and left. Henry sighed

"You have to go to school Henry" Emma said

"But we just got here! Can't I skip a week?" Henry whined

"Nice try" Emma said as she and Henry walked down the street. Once at the school Emma enrolled Henry into the fourth grade, as she was doing that Henry sat outside the office, bored. Just then a woman Henry assumed was a teacher came down the hall Henry glanced up at her, the woman wore mostly black except for the splash of red from her shirt and her lips. Her ridiculous high heels rang out on the tile floor and she wasn't smiling.

"Hi!" Henry said kicking his legs. The woman stopped and turned looking Henry over with a critical gaze

"Hello" She said at last still not smiling.

"I'm Henry Swan, what's your name?" The second he said his name the bag the woman had carried fell out of her hand spilling it's contense all over the floor.

"Are you ok?" Henry said helping the woman pick up the things she'd spilled. He noted she kept staring at him. Tears were in her eyes and the woman was genuinely smiling.

"It's you" She said

"It's really you." Henry was starting to get really wierded out.

"Um… do I know you?" He asked backing away slowly, the woman opened her mouth to respond but just then Emma came out of the office saying,

"Ok Kid, you're all signed up you start Monday!" Henry smiled and ran to his mother's side

"Awesome!" Emma looked over at the woman and wrapped an arm protectively around Henry's shoulders

"Come on Henry, we got so house hunting to do." And with that they left. Leaving the woman staring after them as the town clock rang out the time.

* * *

Regina headed to the town square. The ringing of the town clock had only momentarily distracted her, but it had long enough to make her miss her last glimpse of Henry, Archie Hopper was out walking his dog when she arrived at the base of the clock.

"Hey, how about that? Guess those rusty ol' innards finally straightened themselves out, huh?" He said cheerfully Regina saw a car parked on the side of the road that she didn't recongize.

"Yes, how about that, indeed." She said dryly hurrying towards Granny's Bed & Breakfast. Regina knocked on the door of room two. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until the door opened to show Henry.

"Hello again" Regina smiled

"Mom! That woman from the school is here!" He shouted disappearing into the room as his mother appeared at the door

"Hello I'm Regina Mills, the mayor of Storybrooke, and I've come to welcome you the neighborhood!" Regina said with a fake smile, God she hated this woman.

"Thanks." Emma said no recognition in her face,

"I'm sure you'll have plenty to tell your friends back home to tell your friends about back home." Regina continued unfazed.

"Actually, we're going to stay for a while." Emma said

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. This community doesn't take kindly to strangers who over stay their welcome." Regina said _but your son is welcome to stay if he likes._

"All due respect, Madam Mayor, I don't think you know the town very well, everybody has been nothing but welcoming to us."

"For now" Regina said

"What does _that_ mean?" Emma asked standing her ground.

"It means once everyone finds out who you are and what you've done they will be less than welcoming." Regina said threateningly before she left.

* * *

Regina was picking apples in her garden when Sidney Glass arrived with the news paper. Emma Swan was on the front page.

"The Mirror strikes again!" He announced

"You're late." Regina spat, she was in no mood today

"Sorry. I wanted to bring you the latest edition. I assure you it's one of my better hatchet jobs." Sidney said

"That's not what I asked for." Regina spat

"What'd you find out about her?"

"Well, the truth be told, there wasn't much." Sidney admitted

"She spent a lot of time in foster homes. Sh-she got into some trouble when she was a kid, ah, but the details are locked up pretty tight. Since then, she's clean. Bounced around all over. The only thing I really learned was that she doesn't like to sit still."

"Well, that appears to have changed." Regina said dryly

"D-did you know that, um, she had her while she was in Phoenix?" He asked _yes_ Regina thought _he was supposed to be mine._

"So, if I'm understanding you correctly, you found nothing of value. Which means you have no value, Sidney. Do you know what I do with things that hold no value to me? I throw them away." Regina snarled

"I-I'll keep looking." Sidney said

"You do that."

* * *

Emma and Henry were at Granny's Dinner. She was reading the newspaper while Henry wolfed down a burger, their waitress served her a cocoa.

"Here you go." The young woman from last night, Emma had leaned that she _was_ Granny's grandaughter and her name was Ruby, said

"Thank you. But I did not order that." Emma said

"Yeah, I know. You have an admirer." Ruby winked Emma turned and saw a man at another table. She walked over and put the cocoa in front of him.

"Hello," He smiled

"Hi I'm Emma" Emma said

"Look, the cocoa was a nice gesture, and I am flatered I really am. I'm also impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon on my chocolate because most people don't, but I am not here to flirt, I have a son. So thank you, but no thank you."

"I didn't send it." The man said

"I did." Emma looked up to see a woman with a dark pixie cut approaching her

"I like cinnamon, too."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Emma asked confused

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard. I'll be Henry's teacher, this is just my way of saying welcome!" Mary Margaret smiled

"Oh, well… thank you." Emma said

"You're welcome, and if you ever need anything just ask!" Mary Margaret smiled

"I'll be sure to do that."

* * *

That Monday Emma and Henry were walking to school.

"Ok, have a good day, makes lots of new friends. I want to hear all about it when you get home." Emma said

"Ok love you Mom!" Henry said running into the school. Mary Margaret saw Emma and approached her.

"It's good to see he's not nervous" She said

"He's not the nervous one, I am. We've never been very good at making friends." Emma said

"Well maybe this time will be different." Mary Margaret said

"Maybe" Emma allowed

"Um… I was looking over Henry's transcript and it said his birthday's in a few weeks… if it's ok with you I have a book I think he might enjoy." Mary Margaret said

"Yeah, that's fine. Henry loves books he'll like that."

"Good" Mary Margaret smiled, there was a pause.

"Well I'm off to look for a place for us to stay," Emma said

"Good luck" called Mary Margaret as she left.

* * *

Emma returned to the inn and entered her room. Granny was right behind her.

"Miss Swan. Oh my, this is terribly awkward. Uh, I need to ask you to leave. I'm afraid we have a 'no felons' rule. It… It turns out it's a city ordinance." Granny said

"Let me guess – the Mayor's office just called to remind you." Emma said dryly

"You can gather your things, but I need to have your room key back." Granny said Emma handed over the key. Once she was packed and out of the inn Emma was walking down the street. She looked over to where her car was parked and saw that it had a boot on it. Her phone rings and she answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Miss Swan, I'd be happy to continue demonstrating my power, but am I right in guessing your resolve to stay is only growing?" She heard the mayor say down the line

"You have no idea." Emma said

"Well then. I think it's time we made peace. Why don't you drive over to my office?" Emma slammed the car door.

"Or walk, whatever suits you."

* * *

Regina and Emma were sitting in Regina's office.

"I'd like to start by apologizing, Miss Swan." Regina said

"What?" Emma asked

"I just have to accept the reality that you want to be here."

"That's right. I do." Emma said firmly

"And that you're here to flaunt the boy who was almost my son in front of me." Regina added

"What?"

"Henry, you almost gave him up for adoption. But you changed your mind at the last-minute." Regina said Emma's eyes widened

"Regina Mills… this is what all this is about? Something that happened almost a decade ago?" Emma cried

"I was promised a son. And when I didn't get that I was crushed. I was also promised you'd keep me updated on him but I've missed nine years of his life." Regina said

"That's life! It got crazy, and me and Henry moved around a lot! You can not blame me for losing touch with you!" Emma cried

"I can and I am" Regina replied

"You're crazy! I want you to stay away from my son!" Emma cried

"My son! You stole him from me!" Regina yelled

"Your insane" Emma said as she left.

* * *

That night Regina was out in her yard when Mr. Gold arrived.

"What could I do for you, Mr. Gold?" Regina asked

"I was just in the neighbourhood. Thought I'd pop by." Gold said

"Well I'm in no mood, it's been a very bad day." Regina spat

"Oh, I can imagine, I just saw Emma Swan strolling down the main street with her boy. Thick as thieves, they looked." Regina glared

"Perhaps you should have come to me." Gold continued

"If Miss Swan is a problem you can't fix, I'm only too happy to help. For a price, of course."

"I'm not in the business of making deals with you anymore." Regina replied

"To which deal are you referring?" Gold asked

"You know what deal."

"Oh, right. Yeah. The boy I procured for you."

"The boy you _failed _to procure for me" Regina spat

"How was I to know Miss Swan would back out at the last second?" Gold asked innocently

"Henry. Did I ever tell you what a lovely name that was? However did you pick it?"

"Did you want her to come to town? You wanted all this to happen, didn't you? Your finding Henry wasn't an accident, was it?" Regina asked

"Whatever do you mean?" Gold asked

"Where did you find him? Do you know something?"

"I have no idea what you're implying."

"I think you do. Who is this woman, his mother, this…_Emma Swan_?" Regina spat the name as if it were poison.

"I would say you think you know exactly who she is. I really must be going." Mr. Gold started walking away from Regina. But Regina ran ahead and stood in front of him.

"Tell me what you know about her." Regina demanded

"I'm not going to answer you, dear. So I suggest you excuse me. _Please._" Mr. Gold left Regina's yard. Regina stood where she was, seemingly shocked.

_**TADA! Please leave a review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Mary Margaret was walking down the street. When she came across Emma and Henry, who were reading in their car.

"Hey. You okay?" She asked Henry only looking up momentarily from the book she'd given him earlier that day.

"Oh, in the world of tight spots we've been in, crashing in our car doesn't even rank in the top ten." His mother said

"You're sleeping here?" Mary Margaret cried

"Til we find a place." Emma said forlornly

"This town doesn't seem to have any vacancies. None, actually. Is that normal?"

"Must be the curse." Henry said

"What curse?" Emma asked

"The curse the Evil Queen cast. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here." Emma shot Mary Margaret a look before continuing their conversation.

"Why are you out so late?"

"Well, I'm a teacher, not a nun. I had a date." Mary Margaret said

"From the looks of things, it went well."

"As well as they ever do." Mary Margaret sighed

"Tell me he at least paid."

"Mm-mm." Mary Margaret shrugged

"Ew."

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked

"Nothing!" Emma said hurriedly

"Go back to reading about curses and stuff" Henry shrugged and returned to his new book.

"Well, guess if true love was easy, we'd all have it." Mary Margaret said

"You know, if things get cramped, I do have a spare room." She offered

"Thanks." Emma said

"But, we're not really the roommate types. It's just not our thing. we do better on our own." Mary Margaret smiled

"Well, goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow Henry." Mary Margaret called

"Yeah…" Emma muttered

"Bye Miss Blanchard!" Henry called before returning to his book.

* * *

The next afternoon at the hospital, the kids from Mary Margaret's class were running around hanging decorations. Mary Margaret noticed Henry in the room with a John Doe. He was about to touch his face when Mary Margaret walked in.

"Henry. We could really use your help with the decorations." Mary Margaret said

"Is Mr. Doe going to be okay, Miss Blanchard?" He asked

"His name's not John Doe, honey. That's just what they call people when they don't know who they are." Mary Margaret explained.

"Do you know who he is?"

"Nope. Just bring him flowers on my rounds." Mary Margaret said

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. He's been like this as long as I've been volunteering."

"Does he have any family or friends?" Gee this kid asked a lot of questions

"No one's claimed him." Mary Margaret said

"So, he's all alone." Henry concluded

"Yeah… It's quite sad." Mary Margaret said

"You sure you don't know him?" Henry pressed

"Course I'm sure." Mary Margaret said glancing at the handsome John Doe.

"Come on. You shouldn't be in here."

* * *

That afternoon after school, Emma and Henry were at a play ground Henry had taken a liking too over the weekend earlier.

"I found your father – Prince Charming." Henry said showing his mother the book, he'd been trying to get her to believe that she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and in the curse, convinced she'd break it, since he'd gotten the thing.

"Henry…" Emma began, he parents were a touchy subject.

"He's in the hospital, in a coma. See the scar? He has one, too." Henry continued

"So? Lots of people have scars." Emma said thinking about the scar along Henry's hair-line he'd earned when he was three by running into the corner of a coffee table.

"In the same place?" Henry said dubiously

"Don't you see what this means? The curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now they're stuck without each other. We have to tell Miss Blanchard we found her Prince Charming." He said

"Okay, kid. Telling someone their soul mate is in a coma is probably not helpful. Not having a happy ending is painful enough, but giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse." Emma said

"But what if I'm right? We know who they are. Now they have to know." Henry said

"And how do you intend to make that happen?"

"By reminding him. We have to get her to read their story to John Doe. Then, maybe, he'll remember who he is." Henry reasoned

"Okay." Emma said

"Okay?" Henry seemed shocked

"Yeah, we'll do it. But we'll do it my way. Let me ask her." Emma said. Then something occurred to her

"Who is Ms. Blanchard anyway?" She asked

"Snow White" Henry smirked.

* * *

Mary Margaret made cocoa for herself and Emma at her apartment that night. They sat and talked.

"You want me to read to a coma patient?" Mary Margaret said confused

"Henry thinks it will help him remember who he was." Emma explained

"And, who does he think he was?" Mary Margaret asked

"Prince Charming." Emma said slowly

"And if I'm Snow White, he thinks me…and him…" Mary Margaret trailed off

"He has a very active imagination, which is the... wait you know?" Emma cried

"Yes, he told me earlier in the week." Mary Margaret said, Emma shook her head

"That's the point. I can't talk him out of his beliefs, so we need to show him. Play along, do what he says and maybe, just maybe…"

"He'll see that fairy tales are just that. That there's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. He'll see reality." Mary Margaret finished

"Something like that." Emma allowed

"Well, sadly this plan is rather genius. We get him to the truth without hurting him." Mary Margaret said

"I told him that we will all meet tomorrow for breakfast at Granny's. And you will give a full report."

"Well, I suppose I'll get ready for my date. I guess I'll have to do all the talking." Mary Margaret joked.

* * *

That night, Mary Margaret sat with John Doe in his room. She had Henry's book.

"Look, I know this is odd," She said to him

"But I'm doing it for… a friend. So please, just bear with me." Mary Margaret started reading to John Doe.

"As the prince chased the thief on horse back through the treacherous forest, his betrothal crossed her arms and pouted. Wondering how many dreadful, boring minutes it would take until they could resume their journey again…" Hours passed and Mary Margaret was reaching to end of the story, she had to admit it _was _a good book.

"They didn't need words to express what they felt in their hearts. For it was here, in the shadow of the Troll Bridge that their love was born. For they knew no matter how they were separated they would always-" as she was finishing the passage John Doe reached up and grabbed her hand stopping her short.

* * *

Mary Margaret and Dr. Whale walked back into John Doe's room.

"No, I'm sure he's waking up. He… He grabbed my hand." Mary Margaret said

"Everything's steady. The same as it's always been. What were you doing in here?" Dr. Whale said

"Oh, I was just reading h-him a story." Mary Margaret said

"Oh. Well perhaps you, um, dozed off. Perhaps you imagined it." Doctor Whale said

"No, I didn't imagine anything." Snapped Mary Margaret

"Miss Blanchard, I can only tell you what I see, which is nothing. Sometimes there are minor fluctuations in readings. Perhaps you heard the machine register something and misunderstood? Look, why don't you go home, get some rest. If anything changes, I'll call you, okay?" Dr. Whale promised, reluctantly Mary Margaret left. Later Mary Margaret sat on her bed, flipping through the book.

* * *

The next morning Henry and Emma were sitting in Granny's diner when Mary Margaret entered the diner.

"She's here." Henry said excitedly

"Hey, don't get your hopes up. We're just getting started, okay?" Emma warned

"He woke up." Mary Margaret said

"_What?_"

"I knew it." Henry cried

"I mean, he didn't 'wake up' wake up, but he grabbed my hand." Mary Margaret corrected herself.

"He's remembering!" Henry insisted

"What did the doctor say?" Emma asked

"That I imagined it, but I'm not crazy. I know it happened." Mary Margaret replied

"We have to go back. You have to read to him again." Henry said

"Let's go." Mary Margaret agreed

"Wait, wait what?" Emma said stopping the two.

"If I got through to him, if we made a connection…" Mary Margaret began

"You don't believe…"

"That he's Prince Charming? Of course not. Somehow, some way, I touched him." Mary Margaret said.

* * *

Emma, Henry, and Mary Margaret arrived at the hospital. There was a mass of people coming in and out of John Doe's room

"You're right – he's waking up." Henry cried

"Henry, you should stay back." Emma said as the guy from the diner came out of the room.

"What's going on? Is it John Doe? Is he okay?" Mary Margaret asked

"He's missing." The man said before turning to Emma

"My name's Graham by the way, we never got formally introduced the other day." But Emma was a little busy at the moment because the three noticed that Regina was in John Doe's room. Regina saw them, and approached them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked glaring daggers at Emma

"What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?" Mary Margaret asked

"We don't know yet." Graham replied

"His IVs were ripped out but there's no sign for sure there's a struggle."

"What did you do?" Henry cried

"You think I had something to do with this?" Regina asked hurt

"It is curious that the Mayor is here." Emma said

"I'm here because I'm his emergency contact." Regina spat at the blonde

"You know him?"

"I found him. On the side of the road years ago with no ID. I brought him here." Regina said

"Mayor Mills saved his life." Dr. Whale said

"Will he be okay?" Mary Margaret asked

"Okay? The man's been on feeding tubes for years on constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, 'okay' might be a pipe dream."

"Well then, let's quit yapping and start looking." Emma said

"That's what we're doing." Regina said

"Just stay out of this, dear. Sheriff, find John Doe. You heard Dr. Whale. Time is precious." Regina said as she left.

"Doctor, how long between your rounds since you last saw him?" Graham asked

"Twelve hours or so."

"Then that's what we need to account for."

* * *

Everyone headed to the security room. The workers, Walter and Leroy were both there.

"You two were the only employees on the floor last night. And you saw nothing." Graham clarified

"Not a thing.' Walter replied

"Did anyone walk by?" Emma asked

"I didn't see nothin'." Leroy grumbled

"Miss Blanchard, was there anything unusual you saw during your trip with your class?" Graham asked her

"I don't think so." Mary Margaret said

"We're looking at the wrong tape." Emma said suddenly

"This is the ward where Henry's class put up decorations. If this was really the tape from last night, we'd see the banners the kids hung."

"Tch, you fell asleep again." Leroy said

"You selling me out?" Walter cried

"I ain't getting fired for this." Leroy shot back

"At least I don't drink on the job." Accused Walter

"Gentlemen, enough. Where's the real tape?" Graham tape was switched and they watched as John Doe got up and walked out the door.

"He walked out alone. He's okay." Mary Margaret sighed in relief

"Four hours ago. Where does this door lead?" Emma asked

"The woods."

* * *

Emma, Graham, Henry and Mary Margaret were in the woods searching for John Doe.

"The trail runs out here." Graham cried

"You sure? Because I thought tracking was one of your skills." Emma said

"Just give me a second. This is my world. I got it." Graham said

"Right. Sorry."

"What does he mean, 'His world'? Isn't finding people your thing, too?" Mary Margaret asked

"Sure. Just, people I find usually run places like Vegas. Not a lot hit the woods." Emma said

"That's an interesting job – finding people. How'd you fall into it?" Mary Margaret asked

"Looking for people is just what I've done. As long as I can remember." Emma shrugged

"What made you start? Your parents? Henry told me that your… Did you ever find them?" Mary Margaret asked

"Depends who you ask."

"I know where he's going." Henry said

"And where's that?" Mary Margaret asked

"He's looking for you."

* * *

Emma, Graham, Mary Margaret and Henry were still searching for John Doe.

"You're the one who woke him up. You're the last one he saw. He wants to find you!" Henry insisted

"Henry, it's not about me. I just… I think he's lost and confused. He's been in a coma a long time." Mary Margaret said

"But he loves you! You need to stop chasing him, and let him find you." Henry cried

"Kid…" Emma started but just then they heard Graham call out up ahead.

"Guys!" They rushed to see John Doe's bloody hospital bracelet on the ground.

"Is that…"

"Blood." Emma confirmed. The four rushed ahead to the Toll Bridge.

"Where is he? Can you see him?" Mary Margaret asked

"The trail dies at the water line." Graham replied, just then they spotted John Doe lying in the water.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Mary Margaret cried

"I need an ambulance! At the old Toll Bridge, as soon as possible." Graham said into his radio as Emma, Graham and Mary Margaret dragged John Doe to the shore.

"No, no, no, no, no! No, no, no! I found you!" Mary Margaret cried

"It's going to be okay." Emma said

"Help's coming."

"Is he okay?" Henry asked Emma turned and ran to her son

"Henry…"

"Is he going to be okay?" Henry repeated himself

"Henry, don't look. Okay? Don't look." Emma said hugging him close to her

"Come back to us. Come back to me." Mary Margaret whispered as she started CPR. When she put her mouth on his, he started breathing again and coughed up water.

"You saved me." He said

"She did it. She did it! She woke him up." Henry cried

"Yeah, kid. She did." Emma said in disbelief

"Thank you." John Doe whispered

"Who are you?" Mary Margaret asked

"I don't know."

"It's okay. You're going to be okay." Mary Margaret promised.

* * *

John Doe was brought back to the hospital. The four of them watched through the glass as he was being treated by doctors. A blonde woman burst into the room where John Doe was being treated and rushed to his side.

"David! David, is that you?" She cried

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Dr. Whale said

"Oh my god…"

"Ma'am, you can't be in here. Please, you can't be here right now." Dr. Whale said

"David…"

"You can't be here, ma'am. Can you wait over here for a second, okay?" Dr. Whale said escorting her out.

"Who is that?" Mary Margaret asked

"His wife." They all turned to see Regina behind them.

"His name is David Nolan. And that's his wife, Kathryn. And the joy on her face, well, it's put me in quite the forgiving mood." Regina said Kathryn came over to Mary Margaret, Emma and Henry

"Thank you. Thank you for finding my David." She said

"Um, I-I don't understand. You didn't… You didn't know that he was here in a coma?" Mary Margaret asked

"A few years ago, David and I were not getting along. It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn't like things, he could leave. And he did. And I didn't stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made."

"You didn't go look for him?" Emma asked

"I assumed he'd left town all this time. And now I know why I never heard from him. Now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever – say I'm sorry. Now we get a second chance." Kathryn explained

"That's wonderful." Mary Margaret smiled as Dr. Whale arrived

"Well, it's something of a miracle."

"He's okay?" Kathryn asked

"Ah, physically, he's on the mend, um, his memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all."

"What brought him back?" Mary Margaret asked

"That's the thing. There's no explanation. Something just clicked in him." Dr. Whale said

"He just got up and decided to go for a stroll?" Emma said dubious

"He woke up and he was delirious and his first instinct was to go find something, I guess."

"Someone." Henry corrected

"Can I see him?" Kathryn asked

"Yeah, of course." Kathryn went into David's room.

"Don't believe them. You're the one he was looking for." Henry told Mary Margaret

"Henry…"

"He was going to the Troll Bridge. It's like the end of the story." Henry insisted

"Henry, he was going there because it's the last thing I read to him." Mary Margaret said

"No, it's because you belong together." Henry said stubbornly as Regina left.

"Stay here" Emma whispered as she caught up to Regina who was leaving the entrance of the hospital.

"Madam Mayor!"

"Miss Swan, I let you off the hook back there. Don't press it." Regina said

"I'm sorry, but Mrs. Nolan? Kind of feels like her story could be a load of crap. All this time, there's a John Doe lying around in a coma and nobody puts it in the news, nobody goes looking. Something's not right here." Emma said

"Well, what else would make sense to you? Why would Miss Nolan lie? Do you think I cast a spell on her?" Regina said

"I think it's rather strange you've been his emergency contact all these years and you only found her now." Emma said

"Well, this town is bigger than you know. It's entirely possible to get lost here. It's entirely possible for bad things to happen."

"And just when it's convenient you manage to solve the mystery?" Emma spat

"Thanks to you. That tape you found was a stroke of genius. So, we went back and looked at past tapes. Turns out Mr. Doe's been talking in his sleep. He's been calling out for a Kathryn. After that, it wasn't hard to put the pieces together. And here I thought you and Mary Margaret would be pleased. True love won out. So bask in the moment, dear. Were it not for you two, they would have lived their lives completely alone." And with that she left.

* * *

Margaret watched David and Kathryn hug in his room. She looked down to her hand and fiddled with her ring. Later that night Mary Margaret was sitting at home. There was a knock on the door, and she got up and answered it.

"Emma, Henry." She said when she saw them waiting out in the hall.

"Sorry to bother you so late. Is that spare room still available?" Emma asked Mary Margaret nodded and let Emma and Henry in.

_**I got to say I'm prefering my verison to what actually happened... Please Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Emma and Henry were walking down the main street. He was going on about the events of the night before.

"You're brave." He sad

"We'll need that for Operation Cobra."

"Operation what now?" Emma asked

"You know, our plan to break the curse." Henry said

"Speaking of – do you think we need code names?"

"Isn't 'cobra' our code name?" Emma asked

"That's the mission. I mean us. I need something to call you." Henry said

"You call me Mom" Emma said

"Okay. Well then, I'll see you later, _Mom._" Henry smiled getting on the bus.

"Bye Buddy! I love you!" Emma said as the bus left and Graham's cop car pulled up next to Emma siren blaring.

"What's with the siren?" She asked as Graham got out

"It's so hard to get your attention." Graham said

"Well, you got it. What do you want?"

"I'm thanking you. For your help finding that coma patient. We all owe you a depth of gratitude."

"Well, what do I get? Accommodation? Key to the city?" Emma joked

"How about a job? I could use a deputy." Graham said

"Thank you, but I have a job." Emma said

"As a bail bondsperson? There's not much of that going on here." Graham said

"I don't see a lot of sheriffing going on around here, either." Emma replied

"Well, here's your chance to see it up close. There's dental? Why don't you think about it? And stay a while."

* * *

Emma was at Granny's Diner. Ruby served her a cocoa.

"Thank you." Regina entered the diner and sat with Emma.

"How was your walk with Henry?" Emma looked up alarmed

"That's right – I know everything. But relax. I don't mind."

"You shouldn't. He's not yours" Emma said Regina glared at Emma before continuing

"I don't mind because you no longer worry me, Miss Swan. You see, I did a little digging into who you are. And what I found out was quite soothing. It all comes down to the number seven."

"Seven?" Emma said

"It's the number of addresses you've had in the last decade. Your longest in anywhere was two years. Really, what did you enjoy so much about Tallahassee?" Regina asked

"If you were wondering, I did find a place here in town." Emma said

"I know. With Miss Blanchard. How long is your lease? Oh, wait. You don't have one. You see my point? In order for something to grow, Miss Swan, it needs roots. And you? Don't have any. Henry needs structure Miss Swan. People don't change. They only fool themselves into believing they can."

"You don't know me. And I will not have you lecturing me on how to raise _my_ son." Emma said narrowing her eyes at the brunette

"No, I think I do. All I ask, is as you carry on your transient life, you think of Henry and what's best for him. Perhaps consider a clean break. It's going to happen anyway. Enjoy your cocoa." Regina got up and left the diner. Emma went to stand up and spilled her cocoa over her shirt. Ruby walked over and handed her a cloth.

"Oh! Really?" Emma cried frustrated

"Eesh."

"Do you have a laundry room I can use?" Emma asked

"Mmhmm!" Ruby said brightly. Emma entered the laundry room. She took her shirt off and threw it in the washer. There was a girl in the room, as well. She was holding pink sheets.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" She wailed

"You okay?" Emma asked

"The sheets. They're uh… They're pink." The girl said

"You try bleach?" Emma asked, the girl put down the sheets and it became obvious that she was pregnant.

"Oh."

"Last night, I felt contractions and the doctor said that the baby could come any day now."

"Well, that's great." Emma said

"It's just that, um, when the… When the baby comes, no one thinks that I can do this. No one thinks I can do anything. Maybe they're right." The girl sighed

"Screw 'em." Emma spat

"What?" The girl seemed stunned

"Screw them. How old are you?" Emma asked

"Nineteen."

"I was eighteen." Emma said

"When… When you had a kid?" The girl again seemed stunned

"Yeah. I know what it's like. Everyone loves to tell you what you can and can't do, especially with a kid. But ultimately, whatever you're considering doing or giving up, the choice is yours." Emma told her

"It's not exactly what you might think it is."

"It never is. People are going to tell you who you are your whole life. You just got to punch back and say, 'no, this is who I am.' You want people to look at you differently? Make them. If you want to change things, you're going to have to go out there and change them yourself, because there are no fairy godmothers in this world."

* * *

Mary Margaret was making food while Emma and Henry unpacked their things.

"I'm so glad our stuff is here. Oh, thanks." Emma said

"So, that's all your stuff?" Mary Margaret asked

"What do you mean?"

"Is the rest in storage?"

"No, this is all of it. We're not sentimental." Emma said

"Well, it must make things easier when you have to move." Mary Margaret said. There was a knock at the door. Mary Margaret answered it.

"Miss Blanchard. Is Miss Swan here?" A familiar voice that made Emma's spine stiffen said, Emma got up and came to the door, as well. Mr. Gold shook her hand.

"Hi, my name's Mr. Gold. We met briefly on your arrival."

"I remember." Emma said

"Good. I have a proposition for you, Miss Swan. I, uh… I need your help. I'm looking for someone."

"Really? Um…" Emma turned to Mary Margaret and Henry.

"You know what? I'm going to go jump in the bath." Mary Margaret said

"And I'm… going to go… read… yeah! Read!" Henry said rushing off after his teacher. Leaving the two standing by the door.

"I have a photo." Mr. Gold continued

"Her name is Ashley Boyd. And she's taken something quite valuable of mine."

"So, why don't you just go to the police?" Emma asked

"Because, uh… She's a confused young woman. She's pregnant. Alone and scared. I don't want to ruin this young girl's life. But I just want my property returned." Gold said

"What is it?" Emma asked

"Well, one of the advantages of you not being the police is discretion. Let's just say it's a precious object and leave it at that."

"When'd you see her last?" Emma sighed

"Last night. That's how I got this." He showed Emma the cut on the side of his head.

"It's so unlike her. She was quite wound up. Rambling on and on about changing her life. I have no idea what got into her. Miss Swan, please help me find her. My only other choice is the police, and I don't think anyone wants to see that baby born in jail now, do they?"

"No, of course not." Emma muttered

"So, you'll help me, then?" Gold asked

"I will help _her_." Emma clarified

"Grand." Henry came running into the room book in hand.

"Hey Mom, has Mr-" he froze at the sight of Gold still in the room

"Hey, Henry. How are you?" Gold asked

"Okay?" Henry said unsure

"Good. Good luck, Miss Swan." He said as he left

"Do you know who that is?" Henry hissed

"Yeah, course I do." Emma said

"Who? 'Cause I'm still trying to figure it out." Henry said

"Oh. I meant in reality." Emma said heading outside, Henry followed her.

"Please let me help with finding that thing for Mr. Gold." Henry begged

"No! No, it could be dangerous." Emma said

"The pregnant maid is dangerous?" Henry said dubiously

"Were you spying?"

"Maybe…"

"Henry!"

"Ok yes! But only a little bit!" Henry cried

"She assaulted Mr. Gold." Emma said

"Cool!"

"This isn't a game. She's desperate." Emma said

"How do you know?" Henry asked

"Because I know." _It's how I felt by the end of the most important hour of my life. _Emma thought

"Well, then let's find her." Henry said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. There is no let's. You cannot come with me." Emma said

"Then I'll look for her myself." Henry said

"Then I'll find you and I'll bring you back."

"Then you wouldn't be helping the maid."

"I am just trying to be responsible, here." Emma cried

"And I'm just trying to spend time with you." Henry countered as he got into Emma's car.

"Oh, that is really not fair." Emma said getting in as well

"So, the maid. What's her story?"

* * *

Emma and Henry were talking with Ruby at Granny's Diner. Ruby's car was being dropped off by a tow truck.

"So, this boyfriend of hers. You don't think he was involved in her disappearance?" Emma asked

"Uh, that would mean he was involved with her at all, which he isn't. He left her in the lurch, right after they found out they were expecting. Hasn't spoken to her since. Like I said-" Ruby's car was dropped abruptly and the wolf charm hanging on her mirror almost broke.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Billy, be careful! You almost shattered my wolf thing, Billy. It's good luck."

"I'm sorry, Ruby. But look – it's fine." Billy said

"Um, Ruby. What about her family?" Emma said drawing her back to the conversation.

"Oh, um, she's got a stepmom and two step sisters that she doesn't talk to." Ruby said

"Wait. Stepmom, step sisters, and she's a maid?" Henry said

"Henry. Not now." Emma said before he could spout off about her fairy tale counterpart.

"Look. I don't know what you've heard, but it's wrong. Everyone thinks she's not ready to have this kid, but she's trying. Taking night classes, trying to better herself… Trying to get her life together. Can you understand that?" Ruby said

"I think so." Emma said stroking Henry's hair softly

"Then maybe you should just stay out of it. She's been through enough already."

"I've been through it too, Ruby," Emma reminded her

"And I can help her."

"Then, try her ex."

"Where can I find him?" Emma asked

"He lives with his dad."

* * *

Emma knocked on the door to a nice house. At the same time, an older gentleman was pulling up the driveway.

"Can I help you?" The boy Emma assumed was Ashley's ex asked

"Sean Herman?"

"Yeah. Who are you?" He asked

"I'm Emma Swan. I'm… I'm looking for Ashley Boyd. She's in trouble. Just thought maybe she came to see you." Emma explained Sean's father walked up the steps.

"My son doesn't have anything to do with that girl anymore. So, whatever trouble she's in, I am sorry for her, but there's nothing we can do to help you." He said gruffly

"You're the reason he broke up with her." Emma said eyeing the man

"Absolutely. I'm not going to let my son throw away his entire life over a mistake." He said

"So you just told him to leave her?"

"Well, what are they going to do? Raise the child in the backseat of a car?" The man said if it was the most ridiculous idea he'd ever heard of.

"Some people only have the backseat of a car." Emma said eyes narrowing, he was approaching dangerous territory.

"Well, they're to be pitied. I'm not letting that happen to my son." Sean's father said

"Dad, maybe we should help her look." Sean said

"It's a waste, Sean."

"Sean, if you want to come, come. Stop letting other people make decisions for you. If Ashley runs away with this baby, she's going to be in some serious trouble." Emma told him

"She's running away with the baby?" Sean cried

"Yes."

"Sean. Inside. Now." His father barked forlornly Sean obeyed. Sean's father turned to Emma

"Look. Believe me, if I knew where she was, I would tell you. I went to a lot of trouble to get her that deal."

"Deal? What are you talking about?" Emma asked

"You don't know? Ashley agreed to give up the child. And she's being paid very well to do so."

"She sold the baby?" Emma cried appalled

"Oh, you make it sound so crass. I found someone who's going to find that child a good and proper home." Sean father said

"And who are you to judge whether Ashley is capable of providing that?" Emma cried

"Look at her. She's a teenager. She's never shown any evidence of being responsible. How could she possibly know how to be a mother?" Emma restrained herself from exploding in the man's face.

"Maybe she's changing her life." Emma growled

"Everybody says that. Now, look. I found someone who's going to pay Ashley extremely well. Someone who's going to see to it that everybody's happy." Sean's father said

"Mr. Gold."

"Well, isn't that why you were hired? To bring him the baby?" Sean's father asked.

* * *

Emma and Henry were driving in Emma's car.

"You can't make her double cross Gold. I get the feeling no one's ever broken a deal with him." Henry said

"I'm happy to be the first. If Ashley wants to have this baby, she should have it. Anyone who wants to be a mother, should damn well be allowed to be one." Emma said They arrived at Granny's Diner. They both entered and Emma approached Ruby.

"Why didn't you tell me she sold the baby?" Emma asked her

"Because I didn't think it was important." Ruby shrugged

"Really? Considering that's why she's running away."

"Look, Ashley's my friend. I don't like the idea of people judging her." Emma noticed Ruby's wolf charm on the counter.

"Ruby, where's your car?" Emma asked before it hit her

"You didn't send me to Sean to find her. You sent me there to give her a head start."

"Look, I'm only trying to help her." Ruby said

"Yes, so am I. Ashley's in more trouble than you know, Ruby. Where is she? Don't make her deal with Gold without me." Ruby looked at Henry

"I can't talk in front of him." She said

"Hey! I'm on your side." Henry cried Emma crouched down in front of her son,

"Henry, I need to find this woman. And in order to do that, I need you to go home, okay? So please listen to me. Seriously. She's not going to tell me anything if you're around."

"Okay." Henry said

"Thank you." Emma said as Henry left

"She left town. Said she was going to try Boston. Thought she could disappear there." Ruby said

"How long ago did she leave?" Emma asked

"About a half an hour."

* * *

Emma was driving by herself. Henry, who was hiding, revealed himself.

"What'd she tell you?"

"Henry! What the hell? I'm going to Boston. You can't come with me." Emma said

"You can't go to Boston! She can't leave. Bad things happen to anyone who does." Henry cried

"I don't have time to argue with you over the curse. I've got to get you home." Emma said

"We have to stop her before she gets hurt! We're wasting time! If you drop me off, we'll never catch up to her." Henry cried

"Henry."

"And then Mr. Gold will call the police, and he'll have her sent to jail." Emma sighed

"I can't believe I'm doing this… Buckle up. Ashley, what did you get yourself into?" Emma and Henry drove along the road. Until Henry saw something ahead of them and pointed.

"I told you! It's her car." He cried they pulled over and rush to Ruby's car, which had been driven into a ditch.

"Ashley!" Emma called Ashley wasn't in the car. They heard a moan and found Ashley sitting in the grass.

"My baby! It's coming!" She cried

"Oh crap! Henry get in the backseat we're going to the hospital!" Emma said Helping Ashley into the car.

**"**Is the baby really coming?" Henry asked excitedly

"Ohh yeah. Don't worry – the hospital isn't that far." Emma said

"No! No, no, no. Take me to Boston. I can't go back there." Ashley cried

"Oh no, we don't have four hours. Trust me – I know."

"I can't go back there. Please. He's going to take my baby." Ashley said starting to cry

"I won't let that happen." Emma told her

"Do you know what you're asking for? If you keep this child, are you really ready?" Emma asked her

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? Because I wasn't at first." Emma said

"You weren't?" Ashely and henry said at the same time

"Nope. If you want to give this kid its best chance, it's going to be with someone who's ready, so know what that means. Your whole life is going to change and once you decide that it's yours, this 'running away' can't happen. You have to grow up and you can't ever leave. Understand?"

"Yes. I want my baby." Ashley cried

* * *

Emma and Henry were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital.

"You know, Mom. You're different." Henry said

"What's that?"

"You're the only one who could do it."

"Break the curse? Yes, I know. You keep telling me that." Emma said

"No. Leave. You're the only one who can leave Storybrooke." Henry said sadly but before Emma could respond a doctor approached them.

"Miss Swan. Baby is a healthy six pound girl and the mother is doing fine." She smiled

"What lovely news." He purred

"Excellent work, Miss Swan. Thank you for bringing me my merchandise."

* * *

Mr. Gold was getting a cup of coffee at the coffee machine as Emma walked up next to him.

"Well, well. Must be my lucky day. Care for a cup, Miss Swan?"

"A baby? That's your merchandise? Why didn't you tell me?" Emma demanded

"Well because, at the time, you didn't need to know." Gold said simply

"Really? Or you thought I wouldn't take the job?" Emma challenged

"On the contrary, I thought it would be more effective if you found out yourself. After seeing Ashley's hard life, I thought it would make sense. Do you? I mean, if anyone could understand the reasons behind giving up a baby, I assumed it would be you."

"You're not getting that kid." Emma snapped

"Actually, we have an agreement. My agreements are always honoured. If not, I'm going to have to involve the police and that baby is going to end up in the system. And that would be a pity. You didn't enjoy your time in the system, did you, Emma?" My Gold said almost mockingly

"It's not going to happen." Emma said

"I like your confidence. Charming. But all I have to do is press charges. She did, after all, break into my shop." Gold said

"Let me guess – to steal a contract?" Emma spat

"Who knows what she was after?" Gold shrugged

"You know no jury in the world will put a woman in jail, whose only reason for breaking and entering was to keep her child. I'm willing to roll the dice that contract doesn't stand up. Are you? Not to mention what might come out about you in the process. Somehow, I suspect, there is more to you than a simple pawn broker. You really want to start that fight?" Emma seethed

"I like you, Miss Swan. You're not afraid of me, and that's either cocky or presumptuous. Either way, I'd rather have you on my side."

"So, she can keep the baby?"

"Not just yet. There's still the matter of my agreement with Miss Boyd."

"Tear it up." Emma spat

"That's not what I do. You see, contracts – deals – well, they're the very foundation of all civilized existence. So, I put it to you now. If you want Ashley to have that baby, are you willing to make a deal with me?"

"What do you want?" Emma asked

"Oh, I don't know just yet. You'll owe me a favour." Gold drawled

"_Deal_."

* * *

Later Emma and Henry entered Ashley's room. She was holding the baby.

"Hey. What's her name?" Emma smiled

"Alexandra." Ashely said lovingly

"It's pretty."

"Thank you for getting me here." Ashley said

"Mr. Gold was outside. I took care of it – she's yours." Emma assured her

"She is? What did you do?" Ashley asked

"Made a deal with him."

"Thank you. Thank you." Ashley smiled through tears

"Oh, hey, kid. It's almost five. We got to get home." Emma said checking her watch Emma and Henry both ran out of the room.

* * *

Emma and Henry were in Emma's car.

"Pumpkin." Emma said suddenly

"My code name. I was thinking in honour of Cinderella. Pumpkin." Emma explained when Henry gave her a weird look. Henry shook his head.

"You got a better one in mind?"

"Yep."

"Well?" Emma pressed

"Mom" Emma smiled

"I like that one to kid." Emma pulled up outside Mary Margaret's apartment.

"Henry, about what you said at the hospital. About me being able to leave?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know I would never go anywhere without you. And while Storybrooke isn't a place I'd pick on my own… we'll stay for a while." Henry smiled and hugged his mother.

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too." Emma watched Henry rush upstairs and leaned against her car. She took out her phone and a piece of paper. She dialed a number.

"Hello?" The voice said down the line.

"Graham? It's Emma. I was thinking, maybe some roots wouldn't be so bad. That deputy job still open?"

"Absolutely."

"Then I'm in. Regina going to be okay with this?"

"I don't care. It's my department. I'll see you Monday morning." Graham said

"See ya." Emma said as she hung up.

_**Wow! Today was a good day for me! Please review I love to hear what you think.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Later that week Emma and Graham were at the station. Emma held up a uniform.

"A tie? You know you don't have to dress a woman as a man to give her authority." Emma said

"So, you think you can get people to do what you want in that red coat?" Graham chucked

"I'm getting you to do what I want right now." Replied Emma

"Well, at least wear the badge." Graham said holding it out to her

"Go on – take it. If you really want to be a part of this community, we have to make it official." Emma took the badge from Graham. When she clipped it onto her belt, there was a violent shake. All of the phones at the station started ringing.

* * *

Meanwhile, the entire town was gathered around what appeared to be the entrance to a tunnel. Regina then arrived by car.

"Everyone! Step back, please!" She cried

"Is that a crater?" Ruby asked

"No," said an elderly man

"There were tunnels – old mines. Something collapsed." Regina stalked up to Emma and Graham.

"Sheriff, set up a police perimeter. Marco, why don't you help with the fire department? Miss Swan, this is now official town business. You're free to go." She said

"Well, actually, I work for the town now." Emma said

"She's my new deputy." Graham explained

"They say the Mayor's always last to know." Regina said dryly

"It's in my budget."

"Indeed. Deputy, why don't you make yourself useful and help with crowd control?" Regina stepped away and stood in front of the crowd of people.

"People of Storybrooke, don't be alarmed. We've always known this area was honeycombed with old mining tunnels. But fear not. I'm going to undertake a project to make this area safe – to rehabilitate it into city use. We will bulldoze it, collapse it, and pave it." She said Henry appeared from out of the crowd.

"Pave it? What if there's something down there?" He cried

"Henry." Regina's heart fluttered with joy at the sight of him while filling with horror at the same time.

"What are you doing here?"

"What's down there?" Henry demanded

"Nothing. Now step back before you get hurt. In fact, everyone! Please, please step back. Thank you." Regina picked a piece of glass up off the ground and put it in her pocket.

"What was that?" Henry asked suspiciously

"Nothing. Listen. This is a safety issue. Why don't you wait by the fire trucks? I'll meet you in a minute." Henry turned to leave.

"Deputy Swan, Sheriff – cord off the area." She said walking away

"Madame Mayor?" Regina turned to see Emma behind her,

"Keep your distance from my son." And with that she was gone.

Henry was sitting by the fire trucks reading when Emma called him over.

"Henry, this is Dr. Hopper" Emma said

"Hello Henry, you can call me Archie. Your mother has told me a lot about you." Archie said shaking Henry's hand.

"Hey, Archie!" Henry turned to his mother

"This requires all of Operation Cobra. I've figured out who the mayor is." Henry said

"Operation what?" Archie asked

"Need to know," Henry said before continuing with Emma

"We can't let her do this. She's the queen! What if there's something down there?"

"They're just some old tunnels." Emma said

"That just happens to collapse right after we get here? You're changing things. You're weakening the curse." Emma shook her head

"That's not what's happening."

"Yes, it is! Did you do anything different today? Cause something made this happen." Henry insisted Regina walked up to the three of them.

"Henry, I was hoping I'd see you again." She smiled Henry shrank against Emma who put a protective arm around her son's shoulder. Hurt Regina's face became stoic.

"Deputy, do your job." She snapped

"Henry, squad car. Now." Emma said firmly Henry and Emma both left in different directions.

* * *

Henry was sitting on a park bench later the next day reading when Regina approached him.

"Henry, hi!" She smiled as Henry scrambled to shut the book,

"That a good book?" Regina asked

"Y- yeah I guess" Henry said as he packed up the book.

"Look Henry, I was hoping to talk to you about-"

"Sorry Madame Mayor, my mom's making me visit Mr. Nolan in the hospital, something about participating in the community, I go to go." Henry lied

"Henry wait." He froze the mayor looked at him sadly

"I heard you talking to Dr. Hopper and... your mother... about me being a queen? I don't know what you think you know about me but... just get to know me before you judge me." Regina said Henry looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"I already do."

"I also heard something about a curse, that's... crazy." Regina said Henry's eyes widened

"Oh! No, no, no! Henry I didn't mean it like that!" Regina cried

"Just wait!" Henry shouted

"Emma will break the curse and then- and then..." Tears filled the young boy's eyes and with that he ran away.

* * *

Meanwhile Mary Margaret and David were playing hangman in David's room at the hospital.

"I don't know. M?" She guessed

"Mmhmm. Two of them. Get it yet?" David said

"Yes. And I'm completely mortified. I almost hanged on my own name." Mary Margaret said

"Don't worry – I would never have let you hang. I would've added toes, a hat, maybe a horse." David smiled

"Is this a game you played a lot? Uh, before?"

"I don't know."

"It'll come back." Mary Margaret promised

"They're sending you home in a week. They have to think you're progressing, don't they?"

"Physically." David replied

"Well, you're making new memories just fine." Mary Margaret said

"Maybe I'll like these better." Mary Margaret blushed

"Okay, play again?" She said

"Can I guess, too?" Mary Margaret turned to see Kathryn with a box

"Oh, Mrs. Nolan. I, uh… Oh, it's noon already. I didn't realize. I should go." Mary Margaret said

"Good day, Miss Blanchard." Mary Margaret got up to leave. She went to sign out, but could still overhear the conversation. Kathryn showed David a picture of a dog.

"Honey, I brought more pictures. Maybe it'll jog something. It's our old dog – Ajax. Remember?" She said

"Yeah… Yeah, Ajax." David said.

* * *

Mary Margaret and Emma were at Mary Margaret's apartment.

"I'm the worst person in the world."

"Really? In the whole world?" Emma said dubious.

"If Kathryn was horrible it'd be easier, but she's so…nice." Mary Margaret sighed

"And what, exactly, would be easier?" Emma asked

"Nothing." Mary Margaret said

"Nothing's a good idea. You're smart – you know not to get involved with a married guy. It's not worth the heartache – trust me." Suddenly the front door flew open and in raced a clearly upset Henry.

"Kid? What happened?" Emma asked frantic but Henry was crying to hard to answer.

"Come on." Emma said helping him sit down.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Emma was sitting in the sheriff's station with Graham.

"I just don't know what to do, he was so... heartbroken." Emma sighed just then her phone rang

"Hello? Mary Margaret?"

"Are You with Henry?" Mary Margaret asked frantic as Dr. Hopper came in.

"No, I left Henry at your place, why?"

"He said he was going to visit you!" Mary Margaret cried

"What? Where could he be?" Emma cried

"I know where he is." Dr. Hopper said handing Emma a note, her eyes widened.

"He's at the mines."

Emma, Graham and Archie were at the entrance to the tunnel and calling Henry's name. Archie's dog was also there with them.

"Henry!" Emma screamed

"Henry! Henry!"

"What do you got there, Pongo?" Archie asked as his dog sniffed around

"I don't think he's here." Emma said a little hope leaking into her voice

"I think he is." Archie said he found a candy bar. He held it up.

"That's Henry's favorite candy bar!" Emma cried

"Henry!"

Henry had a flashlight and was searching the mine. He came across a piece of glass that was similar to the piece that Regina had found earlier. Suddenly, the mine started to shake and began to collapse.

Emma, Graham and Archie felt the ground starting to shake.

"Henry!" Archie yelled

"Archie!" Emma cried

"Henry!" Archie entered the mine. Just as he got in, the entrance collapsed.

"Archie! Archie! Henry!" Emma screamed

* * *

Archie lit a match. He began to walk farther into the tunnel.

"Henry? Henry?" He called Henry jumped out from around a corner.

"Archie!" He cried

"Henry!"

"You're here to help me!" Henry cried

"No, Henry, listen. We got to get out of here, okay?" Archie said

"So, you're against me?"

"Henry, there's no time for that. Come on, Henry! Come on!" Archie urged

"You don't believe me? You'll see. You'll see!" Henry ran deeper into the mine.

"Henry! Henry – Henry come back! Henry!" Archie searched for Henry in the mine. He found Henry shining his flashlight down a hole.

"Henry? Henry? Henry! Henry! Henry, Henry! You got to slow down." Archie panted

"There's something shiny down there." Henry cried

"Henry, this is seriously dangerous. We got to get out of here." Archie said

"It could be something." Henry insisted

"Henry, look at me! Look at me! I'm frightened for you, Henry." Archie said

"Because you think I'm crazy?" Henry asked

"No! No, because we are trapped underground in an abandoned mine, Henry. And there is no way out." Archie said urgently.

* * *

Up above, the town was gathered, once again, around the entrance of the tunnel.

"Archie's smart. He will keep the boy safe until we get to them." Marco told Emma the ground started to shake.

"Watch out!"

"Stop! Stop! You're making it worse!" Regina shrieked

"You." Emma snarled before attacking Regina, or at least trying to. Graham held her back.

"I told you to keep your distance! I am trying to save him! You know why he went down there in the first place, don't you? Because you made him feel like he had something to prove." Emma raged

"And why does he think he has anything to prove? Who's encouraging him?" Regina spat

"Do not put this on me." Emma snarled

"Oh, please! Lecture me until his oxygen runs out!" Regina cried. Meanwhile Archie and Henry were still navigating the mine. They heard barking.

"Henry, do you hear that?" Archie asked the young boy

"It's a dog!" Henry cried

"Follow the noise!" Above ground Emma approached Regina.

"We have to stop this. Arguing won't accomplish anything." Emma said

"No, it won't." Regina agreed

"What do you want me to do?"

"Help him." Regina said

"That I can do." Emma said smiling.

* * *

Down in the mines, Archie and Henry came across an elevator shaft.

"It's loudest over here." Archie said as they came upon a strange contraption.

"What's… What's this?" Henry asked

"Looks like…an old elevator."

* * *

"We need to find some way to punch through the ground. We need something big." Regina said

"Like what?" Emma asked

"Explosives." Said Marco.

* * *

Archie investigated the elevator.

"It's to get the mine workers in and out. It goes all the way to the top. That's why we could hear Pongo." He said

"Can we make it work?" Henry asked

"Let's give it a shot."

* * *

The workers laid down the lines for the explosives. Everyone cleared out of the area.

"Okay. We're all clear." _Please be ok_ she prayed.

* * *

Archie turned the wheel that moved the elevator. It moved slightly.

"Come on!" Henry helped Archie move the elevator.

* * *

Everyone positioned themselves.

"Blow it." Regina said the explosives were set off, but ended up causing the elevator to fall farther down the shaft. Emma ran to the entrance of the tunnel to check the results.

"Did it work?" Regina called

"It didn't open." Emma cried in horror

"Then what did it do?" Graham asked

* * *

Meanwhile, Mary Margaret was leaving the hospital for the day. She said goodbye to a patient.

"Have a good day." David entered the room.

"Hey! Where you going?" He asked

"Home. I'm done for the day. Shouldn't you be resting?" Mary Margaret replied

"Ah, actually, Dr. Whale wants me to start physical therapy. I'm supposed to walk thirty minutes a day on a treadmill or outside with an escort. But they were kind of short on personnel because of that thing that happened at the mine." David explained

"Oh…"

"So… Maybe if there was a volunteer willing to help?"

* * *

Mary Margaret and David were by the water.

"I'm trying to remember this place. It's like… It's like I woke up in some strange land." David said

"Is there anything coming back? What about when you're with her? You remembered your dog." Mary Margaret said

"Yeah, I lied." David said sheepishly

"You did?"

"She's so loving and I didn't want to disappoint her. But none of it feels right. You know, a dog-named Ajax? Who would name their dog that? None of it makes sense. None of it… None of it feels real."

"That sounds lonely." Mary Margaret said

"Actually, one thing does feel real." David said

"_You._"

"What?"

"I know it's crazy, but I swear you're the only thing in this whole place that feels… That feels right. …Kathryn." David said

"Right."

"Kathryn! You're here." David smiled Kathryn was behind them with a basket.

"I know it's outside of visiting hours, but, uh, I needed to see you. I made some cranberry muffins. They used to be your favorite." She smiled

"Well, I should leave you two." Mary Margaret said. She went to leave.

"Wait, Mary Margaret!" David called after her

"See you tomorrow?" Mary Margaret nodded, then walked off.

* * *

Everyone was still gathered around the mine.

"What was that? What the hell was that? You said you could do this!" Regina yelled

"Madam Mayor!" Emma cried

"They could have killed my son!" Emma stiffened but pushed past the comment

"I know, but this isn't helping." She said

"If we knew exactly where they were, we could drill down to them. Maybe… Maybe rig something to bring them back up." Marco said

"But drill where?" Graham asked as Emma let Pongo out of the fire truck.

"Come on buddy!" She said

"What are you thinking we-" Emma cut the mayor off.

"It's Archie's dog. He's found something. Look! This is where they must be. What is it?" Graham and Marco moved a piece of metal aside. Underneath was a grate.

"What is that?" Emma asked

"It's an airshaft."

* * *

Henry and Archie were sitting in the elevator.

"I'm really…really, really sorry." Henry said

"It's alright." Archie told him

"I just wanted to find proof." Henry sighed

You know, it's really all right, Henry. And um, um, I'm sorry, too. Look, I… I don't think you're crazy." Archie told him

"You don't?" Henry asked

"I guess I'm just not a very good person. I'm not the man I want to be." The elevator suddenly shifted farther down the shaft.

* * *

Marco put a hook attached to a trunk around the grate.

"Okay. Alright – gun it. That's good! Alright, we got it. Alright." Emma said the grate was pulled off and everyone looked down the shaft.

"So, what's next?" Regina asked

* * *

Henry and Archie were still sitting in the elevator.

"I think you can be him. I think you can be a good person. I mean, you're…" Henry's eyes went wide

"I'm what?" Archie asked

"You're Jiminy Cricket! I figured out who you are!" Henry cried joyously

"Henry. Henry, Jiminy Cricket was a… He was a cricket, okay? And he was a conscience. And… And I hardly think that's me." Archie said

"But before he was that, he was a guy who took a long time to figure out the right thing to do." Henry said

"That kind of sounds like me." Archie admitted

"Now it's harder for you because of the curse. To hear the voice inside of you. To be who you want to be." The elevator jerked, again, and moved farther down the shaft.

* * *

Everyone was gathered around the airshaft.

"You need to lower someone straight down, or the line will collapse the side of the shaft." Marco said

"I've got a harness." Graham said

"Lower me down." Said Regina

"Oh, no way. I'm going." Emma said, Regina opened her mouth to protest but Emma cut her off by saying.

"He's my son. You've been sitting behind a desk for ten years. I can do this." Regina nodded

"Just… let me apologize to him." Regina said

* * *

Again, Henry and Archie were in the elevator.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Archie asked

"Ask what?" Henry asked

"Why do you think it's so important that your…your fairy tale theory is true?"

"I don't know." Henry shrugged

"Give it a shot." Archie urged

"'Cause this can't be all there is." Henry said

"I understand."

"I thought if I found proof… But I didn't find anything." Henry sighed

"Well, that's not true. I was lost and you found me, right?"

"You mean, you remember?" Henry asked excitedly

"No, Henry. I… I don't remember, but I-I do remember the kind of person I want to be. I just got to listen harder." Archie said. Pieces of rock fell through the grate at the top of the elevator. They looked up and see a light.

"Wh-what's that?" Henry asked

"I think that's the rescue."

"You guys okay?" Emma asked

"Yeah, we're… We're okay." Archie said

"Hang on, Henry. Okay, that's good. Stop." Archie passed Henry up to Emma.

"Here you go. Up."

"Come on. I got ya. Okay. Okay, I got him." Emma said holding onto her son tightly

"You got him? Is he safe?" The elevator started to shake.

"Archie?" Emma cried

"It's going to fall!"

"I'm sorry!" Emma said

"It's okay!" Archie told her

"Archie!" The elevator fell down the entire shaft. Archie appeared to have fallen as well, but ended up saving himself with his umbrella that was hooked to Emma.

* * *

Emma, Henry and Archie were pulled out of the elevator shaft. Regina took Henry aside. Marco grabbed Archie and hugged him. Once Emma was unhooked, she ran over to Regina and Henry.

"You okay? You had me so worried Baby boy!" Emma cried

"Deputy, you can clear the crowd away." Regina said tartly, she pushed Emma away Emma turned to Graham.

"Hey Graham! Do me a favor? Watch Henry for me don't let him out of your sight for a second!" Graham nodded and called out to Henry.

"Hey Henry! Do you want to see a real cop car?" Henry's face lit up.

"Cool!" And ran off towards the sheriff leaving Regina alone. As Emma did her job she ran into Archie,

"Hey Archie, I was wondering if you would consider treating Henry."

"I'd love to." Archie said

"But, I'm going to do it my own way."

"Agreed." Emma smiled

* * *

It was now nighttime, and most of the town was still at the mine site. Emma and Henry were watching Archie and Marco talk.

"Is that Archie's father?" Emma wondered

"No, they're just old friends." Henry said Emma turned to her son

"You really scared me." She said

"I'm sorry." Henry muttered Archie and Marco walked over to them.

"Gentlemen." Emma smiled

"Well, come on kid, I think it's time you got home, it's late and you have school."

"Hey! Listen." Henry cried the sound of crickets was heard in the background.

"Crickets." Archie smiled

"They're back. Things are changing." Henry grinned

* * *

At the hospital, Mary Margaret passed in her letter of resignation. At the mine site, everyone was talking and drinking. Off to the side, Regina stood near the elevator shaft. The grate had been placed back on top of it. She took the piece of glass – the piece she picked up earlier –out of her pocket. She looked at it briefly, and then dropped it through the grate. It fell down the shaft until it landed on top of what appeared to be Snow White's glass coffin.

_**WOW. That was a bummpy chapter but please Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

David and Kathryn were standing outside of their house. There was a little sign that  
says 'The Nolan's' on the lawn.  
"You know, you had the same look on your face before we bought it, too. You  
couldn't see past the ugly windmill on the lawn and said you'd never buy an old  
lady house. Do you remember what made you change your mind?" Kathryn asked,  
"Well, I see the windmill's gone." David said  
"Come on. Everyone's waiting." Kathryn smiled  
"Who's 'everyone'?" David asked as they walked up the walkway and entered the  
house. Most of the people of Storybrooke were at David's coming home introduced David to various people.  
"This is Gene."  
"Good to see you, Dave." Gene said  
"How you doing?" David replied  
"And this is Ellen, his wife."  
"Ellen. Hi."  
"Good to see you, too." Ellen smiled  
"And Frank."  
"Hey." Just then Dr. Whale came up to them  
"Hey."  
"Dr. Whale." Kathryn smiled  
"Hi, David. Look, I know this is a lot, but it's good for you. The smallest thing can trigger your memories. Just try and have fun." Dr. Whale said  
"Thank you, Dr. Whale. I'll do my best." David said over by the stairs, Emma and Henry were talking.  
"You know why he doesn't remember? The curse isn't working on him yet." Henry said,  
"Henry, David has amnesia." Emma insisted,  
"Well, it's preventing the curse from replacing his fairy tale story with fake memories." Henry said,  
"Right. Because everyone here has fake stories that prevent them from remembering who they really are." Emma said,  
"Right. And now's our chance to help him. We just have to get him to remember  
that he's-"  
"He's Prince Charming." Emma finished  
"We just have to jog his memory by getting him and Miss Blanchard together." Henry said  
"Didn't we just try that?" Emma asked  
"And it woke him up." Just then David joined Emma and Henry.  
"Hey. You're the ones who saved me, right?" He asked  
"Oh, yeah. I guess." Emma said awkwardly  
"And, uh, you're also the only ones I know here." David blushed  
"You can hide with us." Emma smiled  
"Fantastic." A man served David an appetizer. David stabbed a cocktail weenie  
with a toothpick.  
"Oh, thank you." He said,  
"So, you ever use a sword?" Henry asked  
"Henry!" Emma cried,  
"I'm sorry?" Emma shook her head  
"Emma, you live with Mary Margaret, right? You know if she's coming tonight?"  
David asked,  
"No, she couldn't make it." Emma said  
"Oh." David said disappointed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina and Kathryn were in the kitchen.

"You should go out there." Regina urged,  
"There's plenty of food. Go. Be with your husband."  
"I lost him once, now I have him back. But it's like I still don't have him back. You have no idea how that feels." Kathryn said,  
"Actually, I do. I lost someone once, too." Regina said  
"Really?"  
"Yes. But the love I lost –there's no bringing him back. You have a chance here. Go to him." Regina said,  
"You're right. And Regina –thank you. Thank you for being such a good friend. It's been so lonely. I'm not used to having one." Kathryn said,  
"Neither am I." Regina admitted  
"Well, like it or not, you have one now." Kathryn smiled before approaching Emma, Henry and Dr. Whale.  
"Have you seen David?" She asked  
"Um, he…" Emma began  
"No." Said Dr. Whale; elsewhere Mary Margaret was trying to hang a bird feeder in a tree. David called to her from the sidewalk.  
"Did you not get the invite?"  
"David." Mary Margaret said surprised David jumped over the fence and hung the bird feeder for her.  
"So, I heard you resigned from the hospital. Was it me? Cause of what I told you, about how I felt about you… Oh, come on –don't tell me it's one sided."  
"You're married. It should be no sided." Mary Margaret said  
"Should be doesn't matter. Whoever married Kathryn, it's not me. I didn't choose her. I'm choosing you. I know you feel it –I can tell." David said,  
"I know you think that we have this connection, but maybe it's because I happen to be the person who saved your life? So, why don't we leave it at that." Mary Margaret left.

* * *

When Emma and Henry arrived home, Mary Margaret was scrubbing at a dish in her  
kitchen.  
"You might want to ease up, or that brillo pad's going to press charges." Emma  
chuckled  
"Dishes were just piling up…" Mary Margaret said  
"This have anything to do with David stopping by? I saw him sulking away as I pulled up." Emma said,  
"We just, uh… He just…"  
"Yeah, I know. You're both just. And you did the right thing." Emma said,  
"He made a pretty compelling case."  
"But he's still married." Emma said,  
"I know –I was just at the party."  
"What do I do?" Mary Margaret asked,  
"You need to stop cleaning. And have a drink." Emma grabbed a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. She poured them both a drink.  
"Here's the thing –I don't know a lot about relationships, other than having many that failed. But generally speaking, if you think something you want to do is wrong, it is. So, you got to stay strong and he has to figure out his life. Cheers." They clinked glasses.

* * *

David was in his living room. He had a box of pictures in front of him and was looking through them. Kathryn entered and sat next to David on the couch.  
"You look different. Your hair –it's longer. You used to always have a buzz cut. You used to complain that long hair was itchy and hard to take care of."  
She said,  
"I guess it grew while I was in there." David said,  
"So, I was going to go to bed. Do you…want to join me?"  
"You mean, go to bed go to bed, or 'go to bed'."  
"Whatever you want." Kathryn promised,  
"Why don't we just sit and talk some more?" David said before Kathryn kissed him.  
"This isn't right." He said

* * *

Mary Margaret was reading the paper at Granny's Diner. The front-page article was about David. Dr. Whale walked up to her.  
"I'm a hell of a doctor, huh? No way he wakes up on someone else's watch." He said  
"Hello, Dr. Whale."  
"So, I heard that you resigned from the hospital. I hope it wasn't because of  
me." Dr. Whale said,  
"Wh-why would it be because of you?" Mary Margaret asked  
"Well, our date… I never called you after. Yeah, I know, I know. It's not classy. And I'm sorry. But, if you could find a way to get over it, you know where to find me. Have a good day." Dr. Whale left the diner. As he walked out,Regina walked in.  
"Miss Blanchard, may I have a word?" She asked  
"Of course."  
"I wanted to talk to you about my friend Kathryn. But more specifically, I wanted to talk to you about her husband David. You don't belong together. He's not yours, he's taken, find somebody else."  
"I haven't done anything." Mary Margaret said  
"Really? So he just up and left his wife on a whim?" Regina shot back sarcastically  
"He did what?" Mary Margaret asked,  
"You don't know." Mary Margaret shook her head.  
"Well, I suspect you soon will. So listen carefully, dear, cause it's in your best interest. Stay away. He's in a fragile state, he doesn't know who he is or what he's doing, and you're this close to wrecking multiple lives. So, before you do something that can't be undone, let him remember who he was." Regina left, leaving Mary Margaret alone in the diner.

* * *

Later, Mary Margaret was opening letters with a letter opener in her classroom.  
David stood at the door.  
"Careful –looks sharp." He said,  
"You can't be here." Mary Margaret said  
"I… I needed to see you."  
"Tell me you didn't leave your wife because of me? I do not want to destroy your marriage." Mary Margaret said,  
"You're not. It's me. I don't want to hurt her either, but the most hurtful thing to Kathryn would be me pretending. She needs someone to feel about her the way I feel about you." David said,  
"I'm really trying hard to stay away from you. To do the right thing." Mary Margaret said,  
"Why is that the right thing?" David asked,  
"Because you already have a life." The bell rang and kids started to file into the classroom.  
"With someone I didn't choose. The man who chose that life, whoever married Kathryn, is gone." David said,  
"You really have to leave me alone." Mary Margaret said starting to push David out of the classroom.  
"Is that truly what you want?" David asked,  
"Go." Mary Margaret insisted  
"Meet me tonight. At least think about it. I'll be at the bridge where you found me at 8:00. Think about it until then and then decide. If you don't show, I'll know. And I'll never bother you again. But if you choose this –if you choose us –you know where I'll be." David said before he left.

* * *

Emma was sitting at her desk in the station. When Graham entered with a box of  
donuts.  
"Sometimes, clichés are true." He said popping the lid  
"Okay. What do you want?" Emma asked,  
"Remember when I said no night shifts? I need you to work tonight. Just this once."  
"Why?" Emma whined,  
"I volunteer at an animal shelter, and the supervisor's sick, and someone needs to feed the dogs." Graham said,  
"Very lucky you bought a bear claw." Emma muttered taking a donut. Just then Mary Margaret ran into the room.  
"Emma, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked  
"I'll just go... patrol my office." Graham said,  
"Thanks." Emma said as Graham left the two of them alone.  
"He left his wife. David –he left her. He left Kathryn." Mary Margaret cried.  
"Okay, slow down." Emma said  
"He did it for me. He wants me to be with him. He wants me to meet him  
tonight."  
"That's, uh…" Emma began  
"I mean, I'm trying so hard to be strong, but he just keeps coming. I mean, how do I stop it? You know, how do I let him down? What would you do?" Mary Margaret asked,  
"I'd go." Emma said truthfully  
"What?"  
"Well he left her." Emma said,  
"It's one thing to say that he wants you, but it's another to actually make a choice and now, he has. That's all you can ask for."  
"Given her new friendship with Kathryn, I don't think Regina would be happy." Mary Margaret said  
"All the more reason to do it." Emma muttered,  
"Good Lord, is this really happening?" Mary Margaret asked,  
"You tell me."

* * *

David was at Granny's Inn. He looked out the window at the clock tower and fiddled with his wedding ring. Before walking down the main street of Storybrooke. He had a map in his hands. He ran into Regina.  
"Mr. Nolan?"  
"Oh!" David cried,  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I was just heading home from work and I saw you. Are you lost?" Regina asked  
"Yeah. Yeah, kind of. I'm looking for the Toll Bridge." David said  
"Ah, where you were found." Regina smiled  
"Yeah."  
"Trying to jog your memory?" Regina asked,  
"No, I'm meeting someone." David said truthfully  
"So you made your choice."  
"Yes."  
"Well, I don't suppose I can convince you to change your mind?"  
Regina said,  
"I can't change how I feel."  
"No, of course not. Walk down this street to Mr. Gold's pawnshop. You'll find a fork in the road –go left. It'll take you to a hiking trail that leads directly to the bridge." Regina said  
"Thank you for understanding." David smiled  
"Good luck, David. I hope you find what you're looking for." Regina  
said as David ran down the street. Meanwhile Mary Margaret was waiting at the Toll Bridge.

* * *

David arrived at Mr. Gold's pawnshop. He looked around, but realized that there wasn't a fork in the road. David opened the door to the pawn shop and yelled in.  
"Hello?" He entered the pawn shop and closed the door.  
"Hello?" David looked around the pawn shop. He came to a glass unicorn mobile. He went to touch it, when Mr. Gold spoke up.  
"Charming."  
"I'm sorry?" David asked  
"The mobile. Isn't it charming? Exquisitely designed, masterly crafted… I can get it down, if you like."  
"No, no. I mean, it's… It's very nice, but actually, I'm looking for the Toll Bridge. The Mayor said there was a fork in the road by your shop, but-" David trailed off  
"It seems Miss Mills has led you astray." Gold mused,  
"Yeah, yeah you would think the Mayor would know her own town." David said,  
"One would think. Out of the door, turn right, two blocks you'll find a trail. Can't miss it."  
"Thank you." David turned to leave. However, he saw a windmill in theshop and stopped.  
"See something you like?" Gold asked,  
"Where did you get that?" David asked  
"That old thing? That's been gathering dust for…forever." David spun  
the windmill. He watched it go around.  
"I think… This belonged to me." David said  
"Really? Are you sure?" Gold asked,  
"Yes. …I remember."

* * *

Mary Margaret was still waiting at the Toll Bridge. She was fiddling with the ring on her hand, David ran up behind her.  
"You came."  
"You sound surprised. In fact, you almost sound a bit disappointed." Mary Margaret said,  
"I remember." David blurted out  
"Kathryn?" David nodded.  
"Everything."  
"And you love her."  
"I don't know. But I know I did. I remember how I felt and I think I have to honor that." David said  
"And everything that you said to me-"  
"Is true. I do have feelings for you –intense feelings. Feelings I don't quite understand."  
"And you're going back to her." Mary Margaret said,  
"It's the right thing to do." David told her  
"The right thing to do, was not to lead me on." Mary Margaret cried,  
"I know."  
"So, you've made your choice."  
"I'm sorry-" David began  
"That's okay. I guess it just wasn't meant to be." Mary Margaret walked off and left David alone.

* * *

Emma was doing her night shift. She drove past the Mayor's house and saw a figure leaving one of the windows. Emma pulled over and got out of the car. She ambushed the figure and hit them with her nightstick. The person turned out to be Graham.  
"This is volunteering?" Emma hissed,  
"Plans changed. Regina needed me to-"  
"Sleep with her?" Emma cried  
"No." Graham said firmly  
"Then… Why were you sneaking out the window?" Emma asked crossing her arms  
"Because… She didn't want the town to know." Graham sighed  
"Oh my god, I wish I was the town right now. This is disgusting." Emma said,  
"I really do work at an animal shelter." Graham said,  
"You can finish my shift. I'm done working nights." Emma said throwing Graham the keys to the car and left.

* * *

David knocked on the door of his and Kathryn's house. Kathryn answered the  
door.  
"You were right –I did hate that windmill out front." He said,  
"You remember." Kathryn said, David nodded.  
"How much do you remember?" Kathryn asked  
"Enough. I know we weren't at a good place when I left. I know you thought I was leaving you, but I wasn't. I wanted to work things out, I just… needed some time. Then I had my accident and got much more time than I expected. I'm sorry." David said  
"I'm sorry, too."  
"I know we have work to do. Let's see what happens." David said  
"I'd like that."

* * *

Mary Margaret was sitting alone in Granny's Diner. She was, again, fiddling with her ring. Dr. Whale entered the diner and sat down next to her.  
"Rough day?" He asked  
"Don't feel like talking." Mary Margaret asked  
"Come on. Sometimes, it's easier to talk to someone when you don't give a crap what they think." Dr. Whale said  
"You ever walk into a situation, where you know exactly what's going to happen and then you go into it anyway. And then, when what you're afraid of happens, you kick yourself. Because you should've known better. But that's just who you are. It's like you're punishing yourself." Mary Margaret asked  
"No."  
"How do you do that?" Mary Margaret asked  
"By never knowing what's expected –keeps life interesting. Can I buy you a drink?" He asked  
"You can buy me two." Mary Margaret said.

**_TADA! I updated! REVIEW!_**


End file.
